The Wanderer -- Kristoff's Story
by Captain Luna
Summary: Kristoff used to have a normal life, until his father was killed and his mother cheated on him-on the same day. Now he is running from his mother, who is tearing up all of Arendelle to find him. He cannot trust anyone-anyone but Sven, and maybe the two girls that show up, running from their own fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, this chapter is kind of just to introduce the start of Kristoff's story. Anna and Elsa are going to come in later…promise they'll come in! If you don't like the idea of Oaken from Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna being gay, please do not read! I do not want any hate being put up! This whole story is dedicated to my best friend, Astoff! She has made her own Frozen fanfiction, and inspired me to make one too! Thank you so much for being such an amazing, funny friend! 3**

"Kris, honey! Dinner!" A voice called from downstairs, while pots and pans clinked together.

Kristoff stopped playing with the wooden sled. He hopped off, letting it skid into the wall on the opposite side of the room. It bounced off, sliding around a little more before coming to a stop. He bounded down the steps and skidded into the kitchen, where he plopped himself down in a chair. He grinned up at the tall brunette, placing his hands carefully on the table. "What's for dinner, mama?"

His mother smiled down at him, her white teeth glistening. "We have rice and veggies tonight."

He sighed, pushing his golden hair out of his face. "Again?"

His mother looked sadly at him. "Yes, again. Maybe if we're lucky, your father will bring home that bonus tonight."

Kristoff grinned at the mention of his father. "You think that he could take me someday to go with him?"

She shook her head. "It's too dangerous, honey. Harvesting ice can kill a man. I can't even see you be out there, Kris. It would break my heart."

That's when the knock came.

Kristoff bolted from the room, running to the door. "I got it!" he swung the door open, to see a messenger standing there, with a yellow telegram in hand.

He smiled sadly down at Kristoff. "Is your mum home, Kris?"

"Uh, yeah." He turned. "Mum! It's John!"

She appeared from around the corner, a bowl of rice in her hands. "Oh! Hello John, what—"she froze when she saw the telegram, dropping the bowl. "Kris, please go upstairs."

"Oh-okay, mum." He ran up the stairs, but stopped around the corner, sitting down and straining his head to hear.

"You're kidding me." She said softly. "Please don't tell me that this is the same thing that Inger got about her husband!" she was crying softly now.

"I'm sorry, Clara." John shuffled his feet. There was a rustling of paper, and then a gasp from Clara.

"No!" She was sobbing now. "Finn!"

"I'm so sorry, Clara."

Kristoff peered around the corner, just in time to see John pull his mother's head up, and kiss her.

She closed her eyes, not backing away.

Kristoff felt anger bubble in his stomach, and he ran up the stairs, slamming and locking his bedroom door. He started shuffling around, throwing stuff into a sack. He pulled a cap, snow boots, and a coat when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Kristoff! Please let me in!" his mother's voice carried through the door.

"Go away!" he screamed, pulling on the clothing. He pulled the sack over his shoulder.

"Kristoff! Please. I've already lost your father, I cannot let you leave me too!" She was crying, banging on the door.

"I'm leaving you?!" He cried. "You left me! You kissed him!" He was crying now, tears rushed down his chubby cheeks. _Now, only for how to get out of here…_he spotted the sled that he was playing with earlier. _Aha!_ He pulled it to the window, and threw it into the snow bank below.

His mother was still crying. Now, he could hear John trying to bang down the door.

"Go away!" He yelled, before whisteling out the window.

Sven came running, a carrot in his mouth.

"Hook yourself up!"

Sven did.

_Alright. 1…2…3!_ Kristoff jumped out the window, landing next to the sled. Snow puffed up around him.

John was looking out the window, yelling at him.

But Kristoff just got onto the sled, and yelled at Sven to run.

They slid over hills, and came upon a cave. Kristoff pulled a sleeping bag out of the sled, and pulled Sven and the sled inside the cave. He turned on a flashlight, and peered around. It was empty. "Okay, buddy, we're gonna stay here tonight."

Sven looked at him, a questioning look on his face.

"Look, dads…gone." He started crying again.

Sven rubbed his face on Kristoff's. He blew out his lips.

Kristoff stroked him, burying his face into Sven's fur. "It's just not fair! Mum and Da leave me on the same day!"

There was a crack from outside. Voices drifted into the cave.

Sven and Kristoff froze.

"Oaken!" A males voice called. "Please, slow down. The children…"

"Ze children will be fine. I shall carry them to ze cabin myself!" another voice called. There was more shuffling.

"Maybe we could stay the night in the cave? We are all so tired."

"I zink zat is a good idea. We shall spend the night here!" the voices got closer.

A red headed man peered inside. "Vat is zis?" he stepped inside. "who are you?"

Kristoff backed up. "I'm…I'm Kristoff…"

"Oh! Hello Kristoff!" he looked back. "Family, it is okay!" he turned back, smiling kindly at him. "I'm Oaken. Zis is my family!"

A large, blond man peered around the corner, with two little girls with him. Both had reddish-brown hair. The blond grinned. "Hello!" he shuffled the girls into the cave. "How are you? What is a little tyke like you doing out here?"

"Um, I'm cold." Kristoff rubbed his arms, puling the sleeping bag around him.

The girls spotted Sven, and squealed. "A reindeer!" one of them said.

The other grinned at Kristoff. "Can we pet him?"

"Uh, sure." Kristoff shrugged, letting Sven be bombarded with the little girls.

"Oh!" the redhead looked at Kristoff. "We haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Oaken. Zat is Hilde and Heidi." He pointed to the girls. "and zis," he kissed the blond on the cheek, "is Ove."

"Hello." Ove said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff."

"Hello!" everyone said, waving.

Oaken looked curious. "Why aren't you with your family, Kristoff?"

Kristoff looked at the ground, and started to tell his tale.

When it was done, the family looked sadly at him. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Ove asked.

"No."

Heidi spoke up. "Maybe you could stay with us, for a little while?" she looked hopefully up at Oaken.

He nodded. "Of course he can. He will be family, ya?"

**So, I know that this is kinda confusing…but it's just kind of starting Kristoff's story. It's not going to be like it is in the movie, but it's gonna be good! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So this starts off just after Oaken says something. If you're confused, go back and read the last of that chapter before reading this one. I'm having an amazing spring break (It's snowing like crazy here...I think Elsa did it :P) I hope you guys are too! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Thank you." Kristoff smiled shyly at Oaken. "It means a lot."

"What's his name?" Hilde called, still petting Sven.

"Oh. That's Sven." He walked over, ruffling the fur between his ears. "He loves carrots."

Heidi's eyes lit up. "Papa! Can we each have a carrot?"

"Sure." Ove handed out three carrots to the children.

"What about one for Sven?" Hilde pouted, looking up at Ove with pleading eyes.

Ove sighed, reaching for another carrot.

"No. It's okay." Kristoff grinned at Ove.

Sven stomped on Kristoff's foot.

"Ow." Kristoff glared at his reindeer. "I was gonna share with you, buddy. But now, I'm not sure if I want to…"

Sven sat, his tail wagging. He looked up at Kris with big, dark brown eyes. He whined a little bit, his bottom lip sticking out.

"That's not going to help ya." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "But I'm gonna be nice…this time." He winked at the reindeer, before offering the carrot. "Only half."

Sven bit off of it, leaving a large trail of slobber on the carrot.

Kristoff shrugged, putting the rest in his mouth.

"Ewwwww." Heidi and Hilde stood, scrunching their noses. "that's disgusting!" Hilde looked from the brown reindeer to Kristoff. "How do you just eat something that he just slobbered all over?! I can't even eat something that Heidi's taken a bite out of!"

Ove and Oaken were laughing. "He's a boy." Oaken said. "Boys don't care about ze germs. Zey only vant ze food."

"Oh." Heidi glanced at Kristoff with a curious look on her face. "How long have you had Sven?"

Kristoff opened his mouth to tell her, but Ove interrupted.

"We can talk more in the morning." He herded the girls towards the other side of the cave. "Time for bed now."

The girls groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yesh." Oaken answered. "Ve have a little vay to go bevore ve get home."

The girls curled up on the blanket that Ove set out for them. Ove pulled another blanket over them, giving them each a kiss on the head before going back over to Oaken, who managed to get a fire going.

"You should probably get some sleep too, Kris. May I call you Kris?" Ove asked, smiling kindly down at the boy and his pet.

"Sure." Kris shrugged. He slipped into the sleeping bag, pulling it over his head. Sven's nose poked into the bag, his tongue licking Kristoff's cheek. "Hi buddy." Kristoff whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

There, the two fell asleep, quietly snoring, with smiles across their faces.

Kristoff woke up to someone carrying him. He opened his eyes, to find himself on Oaken's shoulder. He was set across from Heidi and Hilde, who were both awake, talking to each other and stealing glances at Kristoff.

He yawned, stretching. Heidi quickly looked away when he caught her eye, while Hilde kept eye contact.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked, looking from Kristoff to Heidi.

"I slept okay. You?"

"Oh, it was cold, with hard cave floors. But you seemed comfortable." A curious look glinted in Hilde's eye.

"Uh, I'm used to stuff like that." He looked down, blushing. He mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What?" Hilde leaned forward. "I didn't catch that."

"I said, I used to follow my father to work."

"Oh." The color drained from her face. "Oh."

Just then, the sled started to move. It was quiet the rest of the ride, beside the clopping of the reindeer's feet.

"Ve are here!" Oaken's voice broke the silence. Ahead of them, was a little cabin. On the front, the sigh read Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

The girls squealed, and Ove smiled, kissing Oaken on the cheek. "Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you for opening this?"

"You've mentioned it a few times, ves." Oaken winked at Ove. He turned back to Kristoff. "There are stables behind. You can store your reindeer vif ours."

Kristoff smiled. "Thank you." He whistled, and Sven came bursting from the forest, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. They ran to the back, where Sven found carrots all over the ground.

"Only one." Kristoff sighed. He followed Sven into a stall. They sat there, with Kristoff's face buried in Sven's fur, while Sven happily chomped on the few carrots he managed to sneak in.

Kristoff soon fell asleep, peacefully dreaming about riding Sven to his father.

Sven was nudging him. "Whaa?" Kristoff started to speak, but Sven's eyes told him to shut up. He did. Sven motioned him to follow, and Kristoff did.

He gasped, when he saw what was outside. It was his families sled, with, what a surprise, Johns reindeer.

Kristoff crept to the window, peering in to find his mother and John talking to Oaken.

"Oh, vell he is sleeping at the moment…" Oaken was saying. "but vonce he is awake, of course he must return vif you."

Kristoff's face turned green. "No." he whispered, stepping away from the window. "No. no. no." He turned to Sven. "We have to get out of here. Quick."

Sven nodded, and ran to get the small sled.

Sven came back a little later, the sled packed full of carrots.

"Good thinking buddy. Food." He patted him on the head, before climbing onto a little space in front of the carrots. "Let's go."

And they were gone, running through the forests again. _I can't believe that even after I told Oaken my story, he would be willing to give me back to her. That lying cheat!_

Sven swerved into a bush, just in time for a horse, and four riders, to go past.

Kristoff looked curiously as a trail of frost ran behind it. "Sven." He whispered. "Follow that horse."

**Ooh! Now we're getting somewhere! I loved writing this chapter. I'll get another one up in a few days! Have an amazing spring break guys!**


End file.
